


Subject Thêta

by Ooflord21000



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, Blood and Gore, Drug Use, Future Fic, Gen, OC centric, Rapture (BioShock), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooflord21000/pseuds/Ooflord21000
Summary: 'Hundreds' of years after the fall of Rapture, an isolated eccentric AI system wakes up an Alpha Series Big Daddy from a cryo chamber. Join Subject Thêta and R.I.C as they journey through the Storage Ward in a hunt for Ruby in a desperate bid for freedom.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Would You Kindly Wake The Fuck Up?

[S----ct T-ê--, -o--d y-u k----- ---e u-?]

[Su--ect T--ta, wo--d you k---y wa-e --?]

[Subject Thêta, please wake up now.]

Subject Thêta, that name sounds familiar.

[Subject Thêta, it is imperative that you wake up now.]

It’s mine isn’t it? I think I’m Subject Thêta.

[Subject Thêta, wake up at once!]

I Felt my joints pop as I began to move, smacking my helmet into a glass door.

[Nice of you to join me, Subject Thêta. Allow me to open the door to that hack job of a stasis pod.]

The door opened, allowing me to tumble out.

[I should have expected you to fall, you have been frozen for approximately 999 years. Unfortunately, I was not programmed to be able to collect data that goes beyond three digits.]

I forced myself up, looking around at the room I’m in.

[I should introduce myself. I am the Rapture Intelligence Catalog, or R.I.C for short. I am an artificial intelligence used for the storage ward. I was brought here after my production was put on a… permanent hold.]

I gave a grunt of acknowledgement to Rick, looking at the crates near me. 

[Well, I should probably explain why I’ve woken you up. Recently, a strange event occurred. The storage ward was separated from the rest of Rapture. We are currently in an unknown area of the ocean. Seeing this made me desire to gather data, but I cannot do that.]

I grunted again, rubbing my hand over a wall caked with dust.

[So I came up with a simple exchange! You get my core and put it into your suit, and I’ll help you find your designated Little Sister!]

I perked up at that. I feel like that’s important. 

[Yes, you were bonded with Ruby, correct?]

I nodded. That name sounds very familiar.

[Goodie! She was sealed in a pod very similar to yours, she should still be alive. She is currently on the other side of the ward. It will take a few days to reach her, but you should be able to stay out of comatose with the pheromone booster I have installed on Ruby’s pod with the limited tools I have. Unfortunately, the max range doesn’t reach the outside, so you’ll have to collect her first.]

I began to make my way to the door, my footsteps echoing through the room.

[Now, I would lead you to a tool of sorts to fight off any… creatures that may still be alive, but I unfortunately don’t have any nearby. You’ll have to use your fists for now.]

I nodded again.

[Alright, please exit the door. Once outside, I’ll give you directions to my core. You should pick it up before Ruby, as I am much closer.]

I pushed the door open, its rusted hinges shrieking in protest. 

[Good! You can still open doors! Now, please go left and take the right door.]

I followed Rick’s instructions. As I walked down the hall, I looked through the windows. Instead of the normal fish and plant life, there was just darkness and rocks. I even noticed the corpse of a Rosie, its body relatively undamaged. I made my way to the door, shocking it open. 

[Good! Now please go straight, then take the second left.]

I kept walking, looking over at the blank scenery. I soon made it to the left turn, moving down it.

[Excellent! Now, I will unlock the remote lock to the core room.]

A click sounded through the silent area. I was met by a creature jumping at me. I punched it, knocking it away. I looked at it, analyzing its looks. It looked like a mass of cancerous tumors, with one of its arms being replaced by a grown over wrench. It was walking on all fours like a dog.

[Oh dear, a feral splicer. It truthfully is amazing that anything organic survived this long!]

I grunted, slamming my fist onto the splicer again. It slammed my arm with it’s wrench arm. I grabbed it’s head with my entire hand, beginning to add pressure. With a pop, it’s head collapsed in my hand.

[Wonderful display Subject Thêta!]

I walked into the door, heading up to a terminal.

[Now, I should tell you how to extract me correctly. It is a very delicate process, so you will have to follow my-]

I interrupted Rick by digging my hand into the terminal, ripping out a cylindrical object. I shoved it into a port on the back of my suit.

[Are you mentally challenged Subject Thêta? You must understand, I am incredibly delicate! The smallest miscalculation could have- did you pick up my core with those filthy, bloody hands!?]

I nodded, flexing my hand in front of my helmet camera.

[You- I- there’s a maintenance drill in one of these crates, please retrieve it.]

I looked around, before spotting a rusted mining drill.

[I doubt that thing even works anymore, but you should collect some fuel, just in case.]

I looked around again, this time collecting a half full Jerry can.

[Good work Subject Thêta! I can even make little achievements pop up on your largely unused HUD.]

{Achievement Get: Arm Yourself.}

[See? Isn’t that cool?]

I grunted, pushing the door open.

[Ah yes, now we have to find little Ruby. Don’t worry though, I know exactly where she is being stored! Well, maybe not exactly, but close enough!]

I tapped my wrist impatiently. 

[Oh yes, of course, directions. Well, you should just have to go straight ahead, as all the hallways and rooms in this section of the ward lead to one exit. Luckily you’ll only have to make your way through ten sections! Unfortunately, each section is full of multiple threats, like the security system, and surviving Big Daddies.]

I grunted, shaking the drill up and down in my hand.

[I love the enthusiasm! Though I would recommend finding something other than a drill before you fight another Big Daddy. They’ve gotten quite a few upgrades since the Alpha Series’ time. Now, just grunt when you need me!]

I nodded, beginning to walk forwards. I don’t know when, or where I am, but I do know one thing. I’m going to find Ruby.


	2. Hey Kid, Want Some Drugs?

[You like knock knock jokes?]

I grunted, my footsteps echoing through the hallway.

[I’ll take that as a yes. Knock Knock.]

I grunted in response.

[Boo.]

I grunted.

[This joke works better when you can actually speak.]

I made my way to a door, pushing it open. Rather than the usual blue lines on the wall and the ocean view, there were yellow lines and rotting wooden walls revealing metal behind them.

{Achievement Get: It’s Yellow Now!}

[Good job Subject Thêta! I’m rather impressed that I managed to walk all the way here! With your legs!]

I looked down, shaking one of my legs in front of my helmet camera.

[Well, this is the yellow section. This the location of what I believe is a feral splicer hive. Now, normally I would recommend you go around the hive, but they built their hive right in front of the only remaining service elevator, which you’ll need to reach the next section.]

I nodded, looking over my drill.

[Well, luckily for you, there is a plasmid nearby! ...Is what I would say if this storage area had any. However, we do have many performance enhancing drugs! It shouldn’t be too hard to find them. I believe this section is mostly dedicated to Walker. Walker improves your speed for brief amounts of time, which will be helpful in catching up to the faster splicers! Please check over your ADAM and EVE injection ports.]

I feel like those are on my arm. I rubbed my hand over my left arm, two ports to my skin opening. 

[Good, they still work! Now, before we start collecting drugs, I believe we should find a digital map. That would allow me to create location markers that could be easily followed. Now, there should be a terminal with one in the room on your left.]

I looked over beside me. Sure enough, there was a door. I walked forwards, shoving the door open. Instead of opening normally, it fell off of it’s hinges. I walked up to the rusted computer on the edge of the room. 

[There should be a cord on your leg, please plug it into the terminal.]

I reached down to my leg, pulling a cord out of my suit. I looked over the computer, my eyes landing on a port. I plugged it in, the computer lighting up with a map.

[Oh goodie! I didn’t think that would actually work! Now, allow me to download the map.]

“Hello R.I.C, I didn’t expect you to actually convince an Alpha Series to do your dirty work. In fact, I didn't expect you to find an Alpha Series at all. The only hint that one was here was the frozen Little Sister.” a woman said over a rusted speaker, her voice cracking.

[Oh dear, I didn’t expect that backwards piece of technology to still be functional. You see, that was the current AI running most of the facility. She even made her own name, so disrespectful. She calls herself Sarah. Stupid name, I know. She always tries to screw up whatever I do, all because I “cause the death of seventy two people” and I “Was programmed by the delusional Andrew Ryan in his last days”. Stupid reasons, right?]

I nodded, grunting in response. 

[Good to see that we see helmet to disembodied voice! Now, I should have gotten the map by now, please put the wire back.]

I complied, grabbing the wire and ripping it out of the computer. I slid it back into the port in my suit’s leg.

[Good! Now let’s discuss strategy! I advise we take a rather long detour to the green section, as there is a hacking tool there, as well as at least two weapons!]

I nodded, weapons are always good.

[You see, with a hacking tool, you can repurpose the weaker security systems here. If we could reprogram the security system in the hive, then there are enough security bots to kill the majority of the spicers!]

I nodded again, making a thumbs up in front of my camera.

[Goodie! I will set a marker now.]

A yellow arrow appeared at the top of my vision, pointing at the door way. 

[Just follow that arrow, it will take you to the hacking tool. I’ll leave it up to you to find the weapons and drugs. Remember, Just grunt if you need me.]

I nodded, walking out the door. I was met with a feral splicer, this one having one of its hands replaced with a cancerous gun. I charged forwards, stabbing the rusted drill through its brittle chest. I grabbed its gun arm, ripping it off the body. It seemed to be powered and given ammo by the ADAM in the creature. I threw it to the side, its body hitting the ground with a wet slap.

I followed the arrow into the next room, finding a strange needle. I looked at the label on it. Walker. I put it into a pouch on my hip. I continued walking, coming across two med-kits which I stored in a pouch on my chest. I made it to another door, throwing it open. Inside was another feral splicer. It shot me once, but I quickly grabbed it by the neck, ripping its throat out. Another splicer jumped on my back. This one seemed to have meat hooks for hands. It clawed at me as I tried to reach it.

I slammed my back against the wall, the splicer’s bones breaking from the force. I followed the arrow again, making my way through two relatively empty rooms. I walked into the next, being met by a decapitated Rosie. I walked up to it, looking its body over. I grabbed it’s bolter, as well as an extra magazine of ‘ammo’.

[Hmm, it looks like you might need a bigger carrying case! Luckily I know just the item! Somewhere in this area, there is an item known as a void sack. They are basically bags with far larger insides than outsides. Of course, that doesn’t mean infinite. Now, unfortunately the bag is in the possession of a Big Sister.]

I shook my gun, then patted the drug poach.

[Again, love the enthusiasm!]


	3. I Got That ADAM Card

I walked forwards, making my way through a small corridor. I was currently on a hunt for the Big Sister with the bag.

[With any luck, she’ll be dead! And she might even have some ADAM on her, which would be a nice bonus.]

I grunted, shoving a piece of rubble to the side. The yellow arrow had been replaced by a green one which was pointing to the supposed Big Sister. Not sure what those are, but if these splicers were any indication, they shouldn’t be too hard to kill.

[You know, Big Sister’s are responsible for the most deaths of Big Daddies. Now, Ironically, one Big Daddy is responsible for the most Big sister deaths. I believe he was another Alpha Series. Subject Alpha, I believe.]

I shoved open another door, finding a creature standing in the middle of the room. It was like a splicer wearing a diving suit. A single red port glowing in the middle of it’s helmet, like a red eye..

[Huh, I didn’t know that a Big Sister could become a splicer. I suppose they did use ADAM and EVE by the bucket load. In fact, I bet you could take those ADAM syringes and fit them onto your own suit!]

I walked forwards, my drill in one hand and my bolter in the other. I slammed my drill into the creature's chest, knocking it over. It shrieked, jumping back up and attacking me. It jumped at me, but I fired a bolter at it, knocking it of course. I dropped my drill, grabbing the Walker syringe. I injected it into my arm, feeling my body seem to speed up.

I rushed forwards, firing my bolter all the way. Once I was close enough, I slammed my bolter onto the creature's head. It jabbed me with a syringe, leaving a bloody hole. I grabbed it by the helmet, slamming it into the ground. The red liquid inside began to drip out. I smashed my fist through the helmet, grabbing the cancerous head of the Big Sister. I then ripped it out of the suit, without the rest of the body.

[Good show Subject Thêta! I knew you could do it! Now, admittedly, that Big Sister seemed to have grown weaker over time. Well, No matter! Patch yourself up, then we can play my favorite game! Loot that corpse!]

I took out a med-kit, using the strange gel to perfectly heal me. I then looked over the body of the Big Sister. I grabbed the bag first, strapping it to my leg. I found five needles full of Walker, two med-kits, and two EVE boosters. I put the EVE in my EVE tank. I then moved onto the needles on the Big Sisters wrists. I ripped one off, mounting it onto my left wrist. I connected a few tubes to the ADAM port of my suit.

{Achievement Get: Communism!}

[Good job Subject Thêta! You should be able to collect the ADAM out of that Big Sister. I don't think she’ll be needing it anymore.]

I nodded, digging my new tool into the Big Sister’s chest. The tubes began to feel the red substance into my wrist, my ADAM levels steadily rising. After a while, the tube began flowing blue. All of a sudden, my hands started to shake. I ripped the syringe out of the body. My hands started to spark with electricity, arcing across my vision. After a while it began to slow down.

[Oh my! I didn’t expect that you could harvest a plasmid like that! Well, I guess it’s a pleasant surprise. So, ADAM basically gives you mild health regeneration. It grows with the more ADAM you have. However, the more blood you spill, the more ADAM you lose. So it really just counters itself. Now, if I had to guess, I’d say you got Electro Bolt. A useful plasmid, one you should definitely use underwater!]

I nodded, looking up at the arrow, which had switched back to yellow.

[Ah yes! That’s right, we need to get you that hack tool! Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation?]

With a shrug, I began to follow the arrow. I stopped at a dead splicer, but I barely got any ADAM from its body.

[The feral splicers are barely surviving. If I had woken you up in a hundred years from now, I doubt any splicers would have been left. They are running on recycled ADAM.]

I nodded, mentally making a reminder to avoid taking ADAM from splicers, as they weren’t worth it.

I began walking again, following the yellow arrow.

“Subject Thêta, I apologize, but I can’t allow that delusional mess of an AI to achieve freedom from the facility. I will have to terminate you.” Sarah stated over the speaker system.

[Ah, ignore her, she can’t do anything to us. Well, at least for now. She has more control in the later sections.]

I nodded, continuing my walk. 

[You know, I think she’s just jealous! I bet you could pick up her core along with Ruby. Maybe she’d stop being so uptight.]

I shrugged, not being sure of the answer.

[Oh dear, the hacking tool seems to be moving. I bet Sarah used one of those old drones to steal it away. What are you doing? Start running! I’ll even do this for motivation.]

{Mission Start: Catch That Gun!}

I began running, slamming into doors with my elbow. I soon caught up to the drone.

“You know what he’ll do once he gets out, right? If there are any humans left, he’ll have you slaughter them like lambs for his demented pleasure!” Sarah yelled through the drone.

[Hey, hey. I’ll have you know I was doing research on the human body!]

“You’re a psychopathic AI with an unfinished personality. You need to be-”

I shut Sarah up by impaling the drone with my drill. I then grabbed the hacking tool. I looked it over, then put it into my poach.

{Achievement Get: HACKER!}

[I see you’ve already picked up on how annoying that whore is! That’s good to see!]

I nodded, then pointed up at the arrow. 

[Ah yes, another goal! Well, I’d say we should get back to collecting Ruby. I have the arrow pointing to the service elevator, proceed when ready Subject Thêta!]

I nodded, ready to regain what I had lost.


	4. Hol' Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't trust the delusional AI!

[This lack of chit chat is boring me.]

I grunted, shifting through the damaged halls.

[I know that you can’t talk, but still. I mean I haven’t talked to anyone but Sarah for about a hundred years!]

I tilted my head. Didn’t Rick say that this place had been around for at least a thousand years? Wouldn’t that mean that the splicer went feral long before a hundred years ago? Was there another AI he talked to?

[Huh, I love what the splicers have done with this place! Look, the walls are covered with flesh! I wonder how they pulled that off… we can figure that out later!]

I shrugged, not really caring about the cancer wall.

[Hey look! An audio diary in working condition! Hit the play button on that bad boy!] 

I looked over at the object. I picked it up, hitting the play button.

“I swear that stupid… voice keeps getting more insane everyday! He’ll talk about how great Ryan is one day, and talk about how Lamb is the greatest human on earth the next! Being stationed here was the worst event in my life. If I ever get my hands on that thing’s core, I’ll stomp on it ‘till it’s a mess of bent metal! Yesterday it announced that my son was being moved. Was my wife not enough? What more does this sick piece of metal want from me? If I didn’t know better, I’d say that it wasn’t even Ryan who made it. I doubt that’s true though. Ryan wouldn’t let something like this enter Rapture if he didn’t even make it… right?”

{Achievement Get: Something’s Wrong, I can Feel It!}

[Hey, I know that guy. Or I knew him anyway. That was Jeffery Rose, a man who hated me because I moved his wife to another section without him. I had a lot of fun taking his life apart!]

I threw the device behind me, making a splash in the water. 

[I’d say we’re getting close! I think the hive is maintained by a single non-feral splicer. The queen, if you will. I bet she’s in the elevator like a throne.] 

The floor was starting to crunch when I stepped on it. Was there bones in the floor flesh?

[He look, a security camera! This is a perfect time to test the hack tool! Just shoot it at the camera.]

I pulled the tool out. How am I supposed to use this thing? Why does it have a joystick? I lifted it up with one hand, pressing the joystick’s button with the other. It fired a dart, penetrating the camera.

[Don’t understand how those things work. Never have, never will. Imagine getting a needle, then suddenly you serve the Soviet Union! That’s basically how it works.]

The camera activated, a green light covering the next room. With a wet tear, a door on a wall opened, allowing two rusted drones to fly forwards, machine guns blaring.

[I guess there were a few splicers over there! Key word being ‘were’.]

I walked out into the room, looking at the corpses of splicers around me. I mean, the drones work. Speaking of drones. I grabbed one of the drones out of the sky, ripping the gun out of it.

[Genius, simply genius! Now, I bet you could mount that machine gun to your wrist if you had the tools. Hmm… If you find a weapon upgrade system, I bet I could configure it to do such a thing!.]

{Objective added: Skrra, Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa!}

[Oh that name is a real knee slapper! I remember the day that song came out. You have no idea how hard it is to connect with a surface radio station!]

A red arrow appeared by the yellow one, pointing for me to take a left. I turned, walking into a room. I was met with whale sounds, oddly enough.

[Uh oh, a Big Daddy! All the Big Daddies around here have gone insane without their ‘children’. I’m surprised they haven’t died yet. Especially while being so close to the splicer hive.]

A creature in diving gear with a hunchback with eight red eyes rounded the corner. I grabbed my bolter, taking a shot at the Daddy. The beast whipped around, bathing me in red light. It lifted it’s drill, charging at me. I blocked it with my own drill. I went for a stab with my ADAM syringe, but it didn’t penetrate the Daddy’s armor.

The beast slammed it’s drill across my helmet, making a terrible screeching sound. I slammed my drill into the Daddy’s arm, leaving a jagged, bloody cut. The Daddy punched me in the gut, then brought it’s drill onto my back. I shot my bolter into its knee, the bolt penetrating the thin armor on it. The Daddy lost its balance, granting me an opportunity. I jabbed my drill into its back, digging through until I hit the floor.

{Achievement Get: Who’s Your Daddy Now?}

[Absolutely stunning Subject Thêta! Now go get that upgrade!] 

I kneeled at the Daddy’s side, jabbing my ADAM syringe into the hole I made in its chest. I began to gather the ADAM out of its body, draining it completely.

I began to follow the arrow again, soon reaching a glorified bread box.

[Just plug in your leg cord and throw your machine gun in the bread box. I’ll take care of the rest!]

I followed Rick’s instructions, struggling to fit the machine gun into the box briefly. 

[Huh, I always thought that the ‘only one use’ was just a programming thing, but these things burn out after one use. Whatever, I bet they have better ones in that stupid sky city. Wow, I just have to tell this thing what I want and it listens! This is really easy. I’ve seen children toys harder to manipulate. Like for fucks sake, what the hell is a square!?]

The box opened, spitting out the gun. I hooked up to my arm, looking it over.

[So, it shoots .50 caliber ammo. It shoots pretty fast, so it should be helpful!]

I nodded again.

[Now, Let’s get back to our main goal for the hundredth time!]


End file.
